


Salamandre

by Sandentwins



Series: Les Fantastiques Aventures Polyromanesques de la Team Condor [1]
Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Disaster Esteban, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pining, Teenage Fantasies
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: Ses meilleurs amis. Ceux qu'il chérit le plus au monde. Ensemble, ils forment une équipe inséparable.Alors pourquoi Esteban se sent ainsi à leurs côtés, de ce sentiment qu'il adore et abhorre? Pourquoi est-ce que son corps réagit ainsi? Est-ce que c'est ca, "grandir"?





	Salamandre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903019) by [Sandentwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins). 

Il ne devrait pas. Il ne devrait pas se sentir ainsi, et pourtant c'est le cas. Il ne devrait pas, et pourtant si, et pourtant c'est si bizarre.

Au début, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Parfois leurs mains se touchent en voulant prendre un même objet; parfois leurs visages se rapprochent beaucoup en se frayant un passage dans un couloir étroit. Des petits riens, qui le font se sentir tout chose à chaque fois, comme si une salamandre s'était retrouvée dans son ventre et essayait d'en sortir. C'est un chatouillis dont il n'a pas l'habitude, mais qui reste toutefois plaisant. Au début, il ne le comprend pas, et se dit qu'il devrait demander aux adultes; mais après, peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas. Peut-être que ce n'est rien, peut-être est-il juste malade. Peut-être que ça passera, et qu'il se sera inquiété pour rien. Alors il ne dit rien, et continue ce qu'il fait.

Ça passera, se dit-il. Ça passera un jour.

~~~~~ 

La nuit est fraîche, et le vent lui donne des frissons dans le dos. Sous la belle lumière de la lune, le feu de camp n'est qu'une petite lueur, ses flammes dansant dans la brise et menaçant de se faire souffler à tout moment. Tout le monde s'était endormi depuis longtemps; mais Esteban n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux. Enveloppé dans sa maigre couverture, il observe le feu vacillant, ses yeux lourds mais pas assez pour se laisser fermer et enfin lui apporter le sommeil. Il a l'esprit trop occupé pour se reposer, et ça se voit au réveil. Mais il n'y peut rien: il s'inquiète pour son père, pour leur mission, pour leur futur. Il y a tant de choses qu'il ne sait pas, tant qu'il se sent obligé de savoir, et ça le dévore.

Un mouvement non loin obtient son attention, et il voit que Tao a aussi du mal à dormir. Les nuits froides n'aident guère à se reposer, semble-t-il. Il est encore à moitié endormi, essayant de se pelotonner autant que possible, et Esteban observe ses tentatives avec un léger sourire de compassion; mais ce dernier disparaît alors quand Tao abandonne et s'amène plus près de lui, se blottissant contre lui. Et Esteban est prit de court, et pendant un moment il se dit qu'il devrait réagir; mais le petit sourire satisfait de Tao trahit son sommeil, et il craint qu'en parlant il ne le réveille et ne brise cette démonstration impromptue de vulnérabilité. Donc il se tait, et reste allongé, à regarder son ami chercher à se réchauffer.

Son visage est si paisible, quand il ne pense à rien. Ses cheveux sont doux contre le cou d'Esteban, qu'ils effleurent par accident pour lui donner la chair de poule. Il respire une bouffée de son odeur, qui ressemble à celle des plumes de perroquet, et c'est alors que la salamandre revient. Elle lui gratte au cœur, comme si elle essayait de se frayer un chemin vers le haut, et il se raidit sans savoir quoi faire. Donc il ne fait rien, par peur de réveiller son ami, et ferme les yeux en espérant que ça passe. Il entend le souffle calme de son ami, il sent sa présence tout près, plus près que jamais, et le venin de la salamandre fait battre son cœur plus vite encore pendant juste un moment, d'une manière qu'il ne saurait décrire comme bonne. Mais ses yeux s'alourdissent, et le sommeil le rattrape, et il n'y pense pas plus.

Pas pour le moment.

~~~~~ 

Ça lui semble naturel de lui tenir la main à ce point. Zia est une élue comme lui, après tout, et leurs doubles de lumière blanche le font volontiers. Alors pourquoi pas lui?

Il lui prend la main quand quelque chose va se passer, et leurs médaillons brillent et l'objet en face d'eux fait son œuvre, et ça fait partie du rituel. Il lui prend la main quand il veut lui montrer quelque chose, et il doit s'accrocher à elle s'il ne veut pas qu'elle se fasse dépasser par ses pas plus rapides. Il lui prend la main quand elle est triste, quand elle pense à son foyer, ou aux amis qu'ils ont croisés et laissés derrière, et qu'elle a besoin de réconfort. Elle sait qu'il sera là pour elle, et c'est tout ce qu'il demande. Sa main est solide, une qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre mille, et il a appris à l'apprécier.

Mais parfois, sa main n'est pas si solide. Parfois, elle est aussi douce qu'une plume, aussi précieuse que de la soie. Parfois il n'y a nulle conviction ou détermination dans sa main, mais quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne saurait identifier. Parfois, il n'y a aucune raison de se tenir les mains, et pourtant elle le fait.

Peut-être que pour elle aussi, c'est tout naturel. Il ne se pose pas la question, il ne veut pas sonder son esprit. Mais même quand ils se trouvent à des lieues d'un endroit important à leur quête, il sent ses doigts effleurer les siens, s'enrouler autour de sa paume, et ce simple toucher, cette simple _aisance_ du geste, le fait se sentir tout bizarre. C'est l'étrange pouvoir qu'a Zia, de lui donner de petits frissons à chaque fois qu'elle le touche si distraitement, et plus elle le fait et plus il se rend compte qu'il _aime_ ça. Il aime cette sensation, il aime sentir sa main, et soudain sa propre main se sent si vide et il se rend compte qu'il veut la poser quelque part, peut-être sur sa main à elle, et...

Et il ne le fait pas. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il a peur, peut-être qu'il n'ose pas, peut-être qu'il pense mal. Peut-être que c'est juste dans sa tête, et qu'il n'est pas raisonnable. Donc il ne fait rien.

Mais quand la main de Zia touche la sienne, il ne recule pas. Dans ses entrailles, la salamandre ronronne doucement.

~~~~~ 

Les deux hommes se prennent par la main, se parlent d'une voix douce, et dans le coin de son œil il aurait juré les avoir vus s'embrasser. Il ne dit rien, et attend que quelqu'un le fasse; mais personne ne dit rien. Personne ne semble s'en préoccuper, et il ne sait pas quoi en penser.

Il ne dirait pas qu'il est « mal à l'aise ». Le bon mot serait sans doute « perplexe ». Et il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer, car il sent qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas, et qu'il est en faute. Toutefois l'idée lui trotte dans la tête, durant tout leur séjour dans cette petite ville chinoise, et quand il voit ces deux hommes il ne peut s'empêcher de les regarder.

Il essaie d’être discret, mais rien n'échappe à Mendoza. Ce soir-là, le marin le prit à part, et lui expliqua que c'était quelque chose de normal dans certains endroits du monde. Qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à cela, même si l'éducation d'Esteban disait le contraire. Car c'est ainsi que sont les choses. 

Esteban savait que ce qu'il connaissait du monde ne serait pas vrai pour chaque endroit qu'ils visiteraient. Pourtant cette pensée continua de lui occuper l'esprit, surtout quand il se rappelait d'à quel point ces deux hommes étaient ouvertement aimants l'un envers l'autre. Toutefois, il avait vu des choses plus folles encore dans sa vie, et de toutes les coutumes et pratiques étrangères qu'il avait croisées, celle-ci était loin d'être la plus folle. Mais elle le faisait réfléchir, et se demander.

Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Car c'est ainsi que sont les choses. C'était une belle idée, mais elle le rendait mal à l'aise rien que d'y penser. Et puis ce ne fut plus le cas, comme il en était de toute chose, et il oublia finalement qu'ils s'en était jamais inquiété.

~~~~~ 

Est-ce que sa chemise était vraiment si petite? Aurait-elle rétréci quand il avait le dos tourné? C'est ce qu'il pensa au départ, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait simplement grandi.

Bien qu'il enviait la vie des adultes, elle venait avec beaucoup de doutes et de questions. Des inquiétudes sur sa direction, sur où sa vie l'amènerait. Sur ce qui l'attendrait au bout de leur quête. Est-ce que Zia et lui resteraient les élus, une fois sortis de l'enfance? Est-ce que leurs cous seraient toujours dignes de porter les médaillons du Soleil, une fois l'innocence et la liberté d'esprit envolées de leurs cœurs? Si autrefois il aurait pu y répondre avec certitude, ces temps-ci il se mettait à hésiter. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Et puis vinrent d'autres questions. Des questions qu'il ne pourrait poser à personne, des questions qui le rendraient ridicule s'il essayait de leur donner voix. Il se taisait, mais il savait que ses amis avaient des doutes similaires en tête. Ils grandissaient avec lui, et il était heureux de ne pas être seul dans cette aventure de la vie.

Au début, ce n'était qu'une impression vague. Mais tout de même, il s'aperçut de changements subtils tout autour de lui. Il remarqua comment une accolade amicale de félicitations durerait une seconde de plus que d'habitude, une seconde où l'entrain enfantin cédait le passage à quelque chose de moins joyeux, de plus profond, juste avant que l'étreinte ne se brise. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais dont il voulait en savoir plus.

Il voyait comment Tao se comportait avec les jolies filles, d'une manière à laquelle il était habitué. Mais maintenant, dès qu'il leur sortait un sourire aguicheur ou un rire timide, Esteban se trouverait ne pas l'apprécier. Ça lui remuait les entrailles, comme si la salamandre en lui grondait comme un chien défendant la maison de son maître. Un sentiment amer, qu'il détestait et ne comprenait pas, mais qui était là. Devenait-il si cruel, qu'il ne voulait pas laisser son ami se trouver une dulcinée? Quelle genre de personne était-il s'il se mettait à penser de la sorte? Il essayait d'étouffer ce sentiment, de ne pas lui laisser de voix, mais il restait là, quelque part, sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien.

Il voyait comment Zia lui souriait, comment elle riait, comment ses pas étaient légers et agiles quand elle marchait devant lui. Il la voyait grandir, s'éloigner de la petite fille effrayée qu'il avait rencontrée sur l'Esperanza, gagner en mordant et en sagesse avec le temps. C'était admirable, et il l'appréciait. Quand il se rendit compte qu'elle se rapprochait d'autres garçons, cette même sensation l'envahit à nouveau, cette sensation qu'il détestait. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était détourner les yeux de ces scènes et essayer de penser à autre chose, dans l'espoir que la salamandre arrête de le mordre et de le rendre misérable.

Il détestait ça. Il détestait se sentir si faible, si amer, et ne pas pouvoir tourner la page et laisser ses amis faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler cette...cette _jalousie_ qu'il ressentait, dans ses entrailles, là où ce maudit reptile le mordait et s'amusait de lui.

Dans l'espace étroit du Grand Condor, on ne pouvait guère garder de secrets. Zia et Tao finirent par remarquer son amertume, et firent de leur mieux pour lui remonter le moral. Nul besoin de dire qu'ils réussirent par leur seule présence à le faire se sentir mieux. Et Esteban était heureux et soulagé d'avoir d'aussi bons amis à ses côtés. 

Il les étreindrait tous deux, de toute la force de ses bras dorés au soleil. Et au cœur de la jalousie, un étrange sentiment possessif se montrerait. Ils étaient ses amis, ses amis à lui, et il s'assurerait qu'ils le restent pour toujours.

~~~~~ 

Parfois, la salamandre lui remonte dans la poitrine, lui gratte le cœur jusqu'à le faire battre plus fort, jusqu'à rendre ses mains moites et ses mots embrouillés, jusqu'à confondre ses sentiments et rougir ses joues sans qu'il n'y comprenne rien, mais qu'il en veuille plus. Ça, il peut gérer. Il sait ce que c'est que d’être nerveux, de ne pas savoir quoi dire, d’être confus. Il est déjà passé par là.

Mais parfois, au lieu de ça, la salamandre descend, et c'est là qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire.

Des idées lui viennent. Des pensées étranges sans origine certaine, qui lui donnent de plaisants frissons là où il n'en a jamais ressenti. Des pensées sur lui, sur ses deux amis, et des choses qu'il a honte d'imaginer.

Ces pensées prennent place de nuit, quand tout autour est silencieux et la lumière basse, et que personne ne peut le voir ou l'entendre. Il est cloué à un arbre, ou allongé par terre, ou reposé sur un lit confortable, et il n'est pas seul. Des mains se mettent à le toucher, lui donnant la chair de poule là où elles passent; des lèvres effleurent son visage, un souffle chaud caresse sa peau. Parfois, c'est Zia et son toucher de soie, ses yeux doux, qui le font rougir quand elle touche son corps exposé; parfois, c'est Tao et ses mains expertes, qui savent tirer toutes ces réactions de lui au fil de ses fantasmes. Parfois, ce sont les deux à la fois, et il devient victime de leur travail d'équipe qui fait fleurir cette magnifique sensation en lui. Parfois ils changent de place, et sa connaissance grandissante du sujet l'amène à tant d'idées et de pensées qu'il doit parfois s'arracher à son propre esprit avant qu'on ne le voie faire.

Il ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent de quelles façons il pensait d'eux. C'était sale, c'était mal! Il n'avait même pas les mots pour dire à quel point il avait honte de lui-même! Il essaya d'enterrer ces pensées honteuses loin en lui, là où il ne les retrouverait jamais; mais parfois, quand il était seul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser. Et c'est alors que le besoin urgent de se frotter à son siège frappait, et la tentation d'envoyer valser toute notion de honte rejaillirait. Ce serait si simple de s'abandonner à cette sensation agréable...mais ce ne serait pas bien. C'était une mauvaise idée, une mauvaise chose, et les bons jeunes garçons ne devaient pas faire ça. Alors, à chaque fois que ce besoin se faisait sentir, il s'occuperait l'esprit avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, tout pour ne plus imaginer ses amis dans de telles situations. Car c'était un jeune homme respectable, avec une éducation espagnole forte et stricte, et il valait mieux que ça.

Et pourtant, quand les étreintes s'éternisaient et que les mains se tenaient et que les visages se rapprochaient un petit peu trop, la salamandre lui chuchoterait à l'oreille qu'après tout, il n'était pas vraiment Espagnol. Et la tentation d'écouter n'était jamais aussi forte.

~~~~~ 

Esteban la regarda en silence, alors qu'elle peignait ses cheveux d'une main fatiguée mais sûre, fredonnant une chanson populaire en chassant les nœuds. Il fredonnait avec elle, suivant la chanson sans vraiment la connaître, distrait par quelque chose qui le préoccupait sans raison. Et c'est alors que Zia le sortit de sa rêverie, lui indiquant de se rapprocher.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait au début; jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tende le petit peigne de bois avec un sourire. Ne voulant pas rater une occasion d'être gentil, il l'accepta, et elle s'assit sur ses cuisses pour qu'il puisse la peigner à son tour.

Dans un monde où ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes, de petits gestes comme celui-ci voulaient tout dire. Il travailla avec grand soin, descendant des racines, admirant les iridescences noires qui reflétaient le soleil du matin. Et à voir son petit sourire satisfait, elle aussi l'appréciait. Qui n'aimait pas se faire pomponner de temps en temps? De plus, peut-être qu'ils pourraient changer de place quand il en aurait fini, et sa journée démarrerait sur une excellente note.

Alors qu'il peignait ses mèches, elle se laissa aller et s'adossa contre lui, le laissant peigner au devant. Et il n'en fit rien, travaillant avec diligence comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête pour la journée. Elle se réveilla de cet agréable moment de repos, et reprit son peigne avec un sourire. Mais elle n'avait visiblement pas l'air de vouloir se relever, ce qui voulait dire que lui ne pourrait pas. Elle était d'humeur joueuse, et avait envie de le taquiner un peu pour le sortir de ses mauvaises pensées. Il appréciait certes ses efforts, même s'il les savait inutiles d'avance. Il admit donc sa défaite, l'entourant de ses bras, et recevant ses doux mots de consolation. C'était bien de voir qu'elle se souciait de lui.

Il aimait bien cette position. Ses bras mollement enlacés autour d'elle, le doux contact de ses cheveux fraîchement peignés contre son visage, son poids sur ses cuisses et sa chaleur sous ses mains; mais ce qu'il aimait surtout, c'était tout de Zia, son être et sa présence, tout ce qu'elle était et pourrait être. Tout ce _qu'ils_ pourraient être.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, ses pouces caressant ses paumes, le chatouillant doucement jusqu'à le faire glousser. Son visage se blottit dans le creux de son cou, pour encore caresser ses cheveux noirs, respirer ce doux parfum d'herbe qui la suivait partout, et juste se rapprocher d'elle. Que ce moment était paisible, sans rien pour les déranger ni personne pour les juger; juste deux enfants s'embrassant, partageant un moment de paix entre toutes ces aventures. Une paix qu'il aimait, qu'il _désirait_, car il s'en sentait en sécurité.

Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette douce sensation, au toucher de ses cheveux contre son visage, à la caresse de ses mains. Peu à peu, elle les porta à ses lèvres, et il sentit le si discret murmure d'un baiser déposé sur ses doigts. Elle se lova plus encore dans son étreinte, juste un peu, et il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. 

Ce serait si simple de sauter le pas. De prendre ses joues dans ses mains, de délicatement chasser une mèche de ses yeux, et de la regarder avec des yeux doux avant de combler le fossé et de laisser leurs lèvres faire le reste. Ce serait si simple...et pourtant, ça lui semblait impossible. Elle était si proche, mais il avait l'impression d'être à des lieues et des lieues d'elle, là où il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre même s'il essayait. Il ne savait pas comment faire, et n'était pas sûr de comment Zia réagirait à sa tentative, ou du ridicule qu'il s'amènerait s'il échouait.

Donc, il ne fit rien. Il resta là, les yeux fermés et les doigts bougeant à peine, alors que Zia les pressait contre ses lèvres à nouveau. Quelle ironie qu'il eût peut de sa réaction, alors qu'elle ressentait évidemment la même chose que lui! C'était stupide, et il le savait, mais c'était une pensée obstinée, qui le retenait pour des raisons inconnues.

Cette fois-ci, il ne fit rien. Mais longtemps même après que leur étreinte fut rompue, il se remémora la sensation de ses cheveux sur son visage et de ses lèvres sur ses doigts, comme des souvenirs précieux qui ne firent qu'attiser le désir dans son cœur.

~~~~~ 

Il ne veut pas se faire prendre à regarder, ce serait vulgaire et malpoli. Et pourtant, il ne peut détourner ses yeux de ce spectacle magnifique, peu importe ses tentatives.

Comme Tao était un peu plus âgé que lui, il était plus loin aussi sur la route de l'âge adulte, et ça se voyait dans ses récents changements physiques. Esteban aurait juré que ses épaules étaient plus larges qu'avant, sa silhouette plus solide que ce que son ample tunique laissait penser. Ses muscles étaient plus définis, surtout sur ses bras; et Esteban mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il n'en tirait pas des idées sauvages et folles. Comment ne pas en avoir, quand son ami devenait de plus en plus séduisant au fil des jours?

Ce qui devait être au départ un bain nécessaire dans le petit lac s'était changé en un moment de contemplation silencieuse, fascinée, les yeux d'Esteban incapables de s'éloigner du corps exposé de son ami. Dans l'écume légère de l'eau qui reflétait le soleil du crépuscule, il ressemblait à une sirène émergeant des profondeurs, montrant une beauté et une jeunesse si puissantes qu'Esteban ne pouvait s'en détourner, comme victime d'un sortilège. Mais il ne faisait pas non plus d'efforts particuliers pour regarder ailleurs, car il découvrait peu à peu l'aspect mesmérisant de cette scène.

Bien entendu, Tao s'en aperçut, et Esteban se souvint qu'il s'était arrêté alors qu'il se déshabillait, sa chemise pendant bizarrement sur ses épaules avec un bras sorti. Il se hâta de s'en défaire et de plonger dans l'eau, comme pour essayer de se cacher, pris de honte comme sur le fait. Argh, pourquoi devait-il toujours finir dans de telles situations? Le petit sourire de Tao n'aidait en rien les choses, pas plus que son attitude amusée. Hé, quel mal y avait-il à envier l'allure d'un autre? Esteban aura _bien évidemment_ remarqué que le peuple de Mu, _ses ancêtres_, étaient naturellement séduisants, donc Esteban était en droit d'admirer son physique. Heureusement, ce dernier y trouva la diversion idéale, en taquinant son ami sur son adoration éternelle de sa lignée, et le défia à la course sur prétexte que le peuple d'Atlantide, _ses ancêtres_, étaient de très bons nageurs. Naturellement, la vieille querelle prit le pas sur toutes accusations d'indécence, et la course qui suivit leur fit tout oublier de ce petit incident. Rien de mieux qu'une petite trempette pour se sentir mieux, après tout.

Mais même après avoir évité ce moment gênant, Esteban pouvait toujours sentir le regard de Tao sur lui. Et il y avait là quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'est comme si l'on voyait à travers lui, et il n'était pas sûr de si c'était mieux que d'être vu dans son plus simple appareil.

Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de savoir.

~~~~~ 

C'est comme s'ils avaient tous oublié sa présence, occupés à papoter dans leur coin. Comme si être les derniers descendants de Mu leur conférait un privilège qu'il n'avait pas, une place dans un club d'où il était exclu. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer, après tout, et il était content qu'ils aient trouvé un confrère sur qui compter; mais il ne s'est jamais senti aussi délaissé de sa vie. Il était amer, jaloux, et hanté par le souvenir de ces jours solitaires au monastère, où il entendrait les rires et les voix des autres enfants dans la rue, et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir jouer avec eux au lieu de toujours rester seul. Et il détestait ça. 

Quand bien même ils restaient amis, il savait que les choses avaient changé d'une manière plus ou moins subtile. Ils étaient toujours un trio, mais Tao et Zia passaient plus de temps ensemble, car il avait hâte d'enseigner et elle avait hâte d'apprendre. Et Esteban les suivrait, mais ne pouvait les rattraper.

Il ne voulait pas admettre à quel point ça lui faisait mal. Ces deux-là étaient ses amis, et c'était mal de penser qu'ils l'abandonneraient jamais. C'était irrationnel et stupide, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Mais cette idée restait quelque part dans sa tête, et malgré ses efforts pour l'ignorer, la perspective qu'ils s'allient contre lui et ne le laissent derrière le hantait. Ça n'avait aucun sens, et faisait fi de tout ce qu'ils avaient acquis entre eux, mais elle restait là, à le griffer d'envie et de dégoût. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, de laisser ces sentiments pourrir à l'abandon dans leur coin; mais malheureusement, ils revenaient souvent.

Il savait que c'était stupide. Et pourtant, ça lui montait quand même à la tête. Comme en ce moment même, alors qu'il s'était retiré du groupe pour s'isoler à l'ombre des arbres, sous la pâle lumière de l'aube. Le problème d'une demeure telle que le Grand Condor était qu'elle était parfois étroite; et quand bien même il aimait sa nouvelle famille, il avait tout de même besoin d'un peu d'espace de temps à autre. Surtout s'il ne voulait pas que la famille en question le voie pleurer.

Il ne voulait pas douter de ses amis, repenser leur lien et leurs promesses et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils étaient censés être les meilleurs amis du monde, trois enfants que rien ne saurait jamais séparer. Mais là était le problème: ils n'étaient que des enfants, ou tout du moins pour le moment, et les enfants sont toujours confus de tout; et en grandissant, ils découvrent que tout ne dure pas éternellement, et que les broutilles d'aujourd'hui pouvaient devenir les graves problèmes de demain, et que les gens changent et parfois cessent de s'apprécier, et que parfois ils se séparent. Tao avait toujours été à l'écart dans le duo d'élus et de porteurs de médaillons qu'étaient Esteban et Zia, mais maintenant la roue avait tourné, et Esteban ne supportait pas d'être celui qu'on délaissait.

C'était stupide, et certainement égoïste, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait? Ses sentiments étaient en désordre, et il ne savait plus qu'en faire. Ses inquiétudes mûrissaient en angoisses, en peurs déraisonnables, et il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Donc tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les apaiser était de se cacher, de pleurer en silence, et d'espérer que tout irait mieux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

Mais son absence ne resta pas discrète longtemps. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il n'était plus seul, et ses yeux humides rencontrèrent le regard inquiet de ses amis. Il redouta le moment où il aurait à leur avouer ses stupides sentiments égoïstes, et leur réaction à son comportement; mais ils n'en firent rien. Sans qu'il ne dise un mot, ils le serrèrent fort dans leurs bras, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il semblait qu'ils le pensaient pleurer à cause de l'enlèvement de son père, et qu'il croyait qu'on ne pourrait pas le sauver de l'emprise maléfique de Zarès. Il ne voulait rien dire, car ce moment en lui-même était assez pour calmer ses inquiétudes.

Ses amis ne le quitteraient pas. Car même si leurs destins les appelaient ailleurs, même si leurs ancêtres s'étaient fait la guerre, eux trois étaient liés. Était-ce le destin? Était-ce prévu par les prophéties anciennes? Il s'en fichait, il se fichait bien de tout ça. Il se contenta de retourner l'étreinte avec force, et d'apprécier leur présence de tout son être afin de dissiper ses pensées anxieuses. Ils ne le quitteraient pas, il ne finirait pas seul. Ils étaient une équipe, une famille, ils étaient bien plus que ce que ses doutes pourraient l'amener à penser.

C'était le destin. Il n'y en avait pas d'autre.

~~~~~ 

Les vols du Condor pouvaient parfois être très, très longs. En tant que pilote, il devait rester éveillé et concentré sur le chemin, même s'il ne faisait que contrôler sa direction. Le Condor se pilotait lui-même à ce point, suivant toujours la perle de cristal, et la tâche d'Esteban n'en était que plus simple. Tout de même; il aurait aimé avoir quelque chose à faire en vol, même si c'était quelque chose d'inutile comme de rester éveillé et de regarder les nuages.

Quant à son équipage, ils pouvaient s'offrir un petit somme. Ç'avait été une rude nuit, et ils ont dû sortir du lit à la hâte, donc Esteban ne voulait pas les déranger. Ce sommeil du juste était leur plus calme état depuis des jours; un état bien trop précieux pour qu'il ne le brise.

Il se reposa dans son siège, observant les nuages qui passaient alors que le Condor suivait sa course dans le ciel. D'ici, ils étaient pareils aux vagues d'écume de l'océan dans le sillage d'un bateau, bien que cette fois-ci elles se trouvaient au-dessus de lui. Il ne risquerait jamais de tomber dans cette mer, et il en était bien content. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer un moment, appréciant cette douce contemplation, laissant le faible murmure du moteur le bercer.

Quelque chose s'agita près de lui, et il ouvrit un œil. À moitié endormie, Zia s'était rapprochée, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Esteban. Ses cheveux lui caressaient la joue, bougeant très lentement avec son souffle. Son visage était calme, apaisé, et la douceur de son expression le fit sourire.

Sa tête n'était guère légère sur son épaule; mais sur le moment, il ne voulut pas bouger. Il avait peur que ça ne la réveille, et qu'elle ne se sente pas la bienvenue sur son oreiller improvisé, ce qu'il ne voulait certainement pas impliquer. Son contact assoupi était délicat, si délicat qu'il avait peur de le voir cesser au premier tremblotement, comme une statue de verre qu'un simple toucher briserait en morceaux. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant sa présence, appréciant la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui et en sa solidité. Dans son ventre, la salamandre ronronna doucement, comme un chat qu'on caresse, et il y sentit un chatouillis plaisant. S'il le pouvait, il ferait en sorte que ce sentiment ne prenne jamais fin.

Quelque chose bougea de l'autre côté, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Tao avait posé sa tête sur son autre épaule. Cette fois, il n'y avait guère de sommeil: c'était une décision consciente. Et Esteban ne savait pas quoi dire, car il ne voulait pas réveiller Zia. Tao le savait, et lui décocha un sourire malicieux avant de fermer les yeux, et de se reposer sur son confortable oreiller.

Bizarrement, Esteban ne s'en soucia pas. Au contraire, son ventre le chatouilla encore plus, dans l'équilibre délicieux de la présence de ses deux amis. Il le rassurait, et lui montrait toute la confiance qu'ils mettaient en lui. Pourquoi donc changer quoi que ce soit à ce tableau parfait?

Il resta donc silencieux. Il referma les yeux, et apprécia la paix de ce rare moment de repos, car c'était là ce dont il avait le plus besoin.

~~~~~ 

Parfois, il aimait réfléchir à ce que sa vie serait, une fois la quête des Cités d'Or achevée pour de bon. Il aimait penser à des plans potentiels pour l'avenir, à ce qu'il ferait s'il n'était plus l'élu. À ce qui adviendrait de lui une fois qu'il ne servirait plus à rien.

Bien avant que tout ne commence, il avait toujours pensé qu'il resterait au monastère, et deviendrait un moine ou un scribe. Lors de son premier voyage vers le Nouveau Monde, il s'est habitué au fonctionnement d'un bateau, et avec un modèle comme Mendoza, il eut vite envie de devenir marin. Après avoir découvert ses origines distantes, il avait eu l'idée d'explorer le monde et de retrouver l'héritage de l'Atlantide, qui devait bien se trouver quelque part avec celui de Mu. D'autres rêves lui ont traversé l'esprit par intermittences, des idées soudaines et variées qui ne duraient jamais plus d'une semaine. Et il savait que Zia et Tao se posait des questions semblables, car c'était bien naturel de s'interroger sur sa vie à un si jeune âge.

Ces jours-ci, il se disait qu'il resterait un pilote de Condor pour toujours, même après la fin de leur mission et la redécouverte des sept Cités. Il sentait que ça arriverait, qu'eux trois auraient encore beaucoup à faire s'ils voulaient retrouver l'héritage de Mu, qu'il y aurait encore des trésors à découvrir et de l'aventure à trouver. Mais il y avait tout de même une chance pour que ça ne se passe pas ainsi, et qu'ils aient à retourner à leur vie normale, sans mystères ni quêtes.

Ce n'était guère une idée attrayante. Esteban ne savait pas du tout quelle vie il mènerait, si la sienne se finissait. Retournerait-il en Espagne, pour rester l'ensoleilleur favori de Barcelone? Vivrait-il dans le pays des Incas, pour en apprendre plus sur la culture de sa mère défunte? Irait-il d'un endroit à l'autre, comme son père, sans jamais s'arrêter? 

S'installerait-il, pour essayer d'avoir une vie honnête? Devrait-il se marier, avoir des enfants, gagner le pain de sa famille? En toute honnêteté, il n'avait aucune idée du genre de famille qu'il pourrait jamais fonder. Ses plans avaient tous en commun le fait qu'il finirait seul, ou resterait avec ses amis, mais dans tous les cas il ne prévoyait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'il voulait épouser. L'idée lui semblait même repoussante, comme la plupart des concepts de la vie adulte.

Quoique...une fois de plus, en toute honnêteté...il avait déjà une idée, pas vrai? La puissance obscure qui avait rassemblé ces trois amis vers les Cités d'Or semblait beaucoup insister dessus, avec tout le symbolisme des deux médaillons et des doubles de lumière blanche qui se tenaient toujours la main. Et ni lui ni Zia n'y avaient apporté plus de considération qu'un regard gêné; mais il savait qu'un jour, il devrait faire son choix. Bien sûr, la meilleure chose à faire était de lui demander, mais...oh, bontés divines, à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblerait, à lui demander si elle voudrait un jour l'épouser? Il n'avait pas envie de se confronter à tant de gêne! Il imaginait déjà les moqueries de Tao, et ce n'était pas plaisant du tout.

Quoique, maintenant qu'il y pensait, qu'adviendrait-il de Tao? Est-ce qu'il resterait leur ami s'ils se mariaient? Ou bien n'en serait-il que plus jaloux encore, et s'en sentirait aussi mal qu'Esteban? Il ne voulait certainement pas l'amener à se sentir aussi mal. Il ne souhaiterait jamais ces doutes, cette peur de l'abandon à quiconque, et certainement pas à son meilleur ami. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait? Il ne pouvait quand même pas les épouser tous les deux…

...pas vrai?

Non, c'était une idée stupide. Il ne devait pas penser à des choses si irréalistes. C'était...c'était impossible, c'est tout. Ce serait une forme d'adultère, pas vrai? Il ne pouvait pas épouser deux personnes. Il ne pourrait jamais aimer deux époux de la même manière.

Pourtant...on dit bien que le mariage est une amitié profonde. Et il s'en sortait très bien avec deux meilleurs amis. Donc...peut-être que, si tous les trois le voulaient, ils pourraient certainement...

Oh, allons donc! Bien sûr qu'ils ne le voudraient pas! C'était une idée scandaleuse, inédite, qui ne le ferait que rencontrer rejet et honte! C'était le destin de toutes ses idées sentimentales, après tout! Il fit de son mieux pour l'oublier, et ne plus y penser.

Et pourtant, l'idée resta. Une petite pensée fantaisiste qu'il alimentait quand personne ne regardait. Un plan qu'il pourrait garder tant qu'il n'avait pas à choisir sa voie. Et si personne ne connaissait ce souhait caché, personne ne pourrait lui faire honte s'il ne se réalisait pas.

Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait à l'avenir. Mais au moins, il était certain d'une chose: il ne voulait pas le faire seul.

~~~~~ 

La salamandre disparaît parfois, mais jamais longtemps. Dès que l'occasion se présente, elle est là, rampant en lui et lui donnant toutes sortes d'idées et de fantaisies. Elle sait ce qu'il aime, elle sait ce qu'il _veut_, et elle s'en sert contre lui, comme pour le rendre fou. Esteban ne peut même pas se reposer la nuit, car ces pensées secrètes reviennent et titillent ses désirs intimes, les sortant de sous les couches soigneuses de silence où il essaie désespérément de les cacher. 

Ses rêves sont vagues et confus, mais ils lui ouvrent la porte sur un monde qu'il n'a jamais osé pénétrer auparavant. Ils se nourrissent de ses souhaits réprimés, attisent ses fantasmes les plus secrets, le tentent à coups de sensations basiques qu'il n'est pas sûr de totalement apprécier. Il ne sait pas quoi en faire, mais personne ne semble le remarquer, car il se passe tant de choses, et ce n'est pas de leur faute. Mais ça lui prend tout son cœur pour combattre la tentation, pour ignorer les murmures de ce maudit animal en lui, pour garder la tête froide quand ses pensées deviennent sauvages.

Ça lui prend beaucoup, bien plus que ce qu'il peut donner. Car il n'est qu'un humain, et les humains ne savent pas résister leurs désirs bien longtemps. La salamandre est plus forte, et parfois il ne peut pas la combattre.

Il prend ce qu'il peut prendre, apprécie chaque petite chose qu'il peut glaner. Une accolade amicale pleine de chaleur et de contact humain, un passage étroit qui les fait se serrer les uns contre les autres pour avancer, une nuit endormie où il peut contempler les visages paisibles de ses amis et s'approcher _juste un peu_ plus près, afin d'essayer de rassasier un désir d'intimité qu'il ne peut avouer. Et à chaque fois, la salamandre ronronne, remplit son cœur de cette sensation plaisante, et il se sent apaisé et heureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à lui en demander plus, et il essaye de la contenir et de résister, et tout recommence.

Il a peur. Il ne sait où cette bête le mènera. Elle se contente de petites choses, de contacts relativement innocents, mais ça ne la satisfera pas éternellement. Ça ne _le_ satisfera pas éternellement, et il a horriblement peur de la suite. Le chemin de la tentation ne mène jamais vers de bonnes choses, et il ne veut pas que sa vie se finisse ainsi.

Il doit faire quelque chose, et vite, avant qu'elle ne se mette à le dévorer. Mais il ne sait pas où commencer, et ça ne fait que le perdre plus. Il est perdu, horriblement perdu, et il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Mais ce serait oublier qu'il n'est pas seul. Ce serait oublier qu'il a des amis proches avec lui, qui le connaissent sans doute mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même, et qui remarquent le malaise étrange qui l'habite. Et il se sent mal de leur dire ce qu'il ressent, et ainsi ruiner une si belle amitié.

Mais ce sont ses amis, et il veut être honnête. Alors il se décide à leur dire.

Ce soir-là, la salamandre lui mâchonne le cœur alors qu'il essaie de parler. Il bat si vite, et il déteste ça, ça lui donne l'impression qu'il va mourir d'un moment à l'autre. Mais petit à petit, il essaye, et réessaye, et ses amis comprennent lentement, et la bête se calme un peu. Et le cœur d'Esteban s'allège encore plus quand il découvre que ses meilleurs amis, les deux enfants qu'il croyait connaître plus que tout au monde, avaient également leurs propres salamandres.

Quelle ironie que depuis tout ce temps, ils avaient partagé ses inquiétudes et qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous trop bien dissimulé leurs sentiments.

Ce soir-là, sous la pâle lumière de la lune, les trois enfants parlent. De la vie, du futur, de ces sentiments étranges qui fleurissent dans leurs cœurs alors qu'ils s'approchent de l'âge adulte. Un jour viendra où ils ne seront plus des enfants, et tout ce qu'ils feront aura des conséquences; mais en attendant, ils ne sont pas pressés. Bien qu'ils grandissent, ils n'ont pas à abandonner leur innocence dès maintenant. Après tout, les enfants sont curieux, et cherchent toujours l'inconnu.

Ce soir-là, cachés par la nuit, ils décident d'explorer cet inconnu un peu plus. D'expérimenter juste un peu, de faire un tout petit pas dans le monde effrayant mais familier de l'amour. Ce soir-là, Esteban reçoit son tout premier baiser, et son tout second juste après.

Ce soir-là, pour la toute première fois, la salamandre n'est plus une bête sauvage qui envenime son cœur, mais une magnifique créature qui réchauffe son âme de ses flammes.


End file.
